


But who has the time?

by one_starry_knight



Series: War Stories [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Some nights, sharing a camp with other Star Warriors is more like attending a young girl's sleepover. All it takes is one question to get a conversation about a very special topic going.





	But who has the time?

Most of the GSA was single. In these harsh times, love wasn’t anyone’s priority. The married soldiers would boast that they had far more courage to fight because they had someone they needed to go home to, but this didn’t change the opinions of the others that right now love could be a hazard. Despite this, some soldiers still found the time for love.  
Or at least _discussions_ of love.

Garlude glances over the three men she’s sharing a camp with tonight, each doing their own thing, keeping themselves busy after the day’s hard battles. Yamikage has his nose in a book, as usual. It must be nice to have an escape, she thinks as she looks him over. Meta Knight is across the camp, taking swings at a tree with his sword. Even now, he won’t rest. His dedication is admirable, but Garlude can’t help worrying that he’s pushing himself too far. Jecra is seated in front of the campfire, not too far from her. He’s humming cheerfully as he draws in the dirt in front of him, occasionally gazing up to study the stars and pick out constellations to draw. He views the stars with a sparkle in his eyes, hoping that one day he’ll visit them all.

Garlude shifts where she’s sitting, feeling slightly awkward for not having something to do herself. She wants to start a conversation, but isn’t exactly sure what to say. So she says the first thing to come to mind.

“Have you guys ever been in love?”

Meta and Jecra both pause, looking over to give Garlude a quizzical look. Yamikage, however, hardly acknowledges he’s been spoken to, responding with nothing more than a deep hum.

“That’s an odd question,” Meta says as he makes his way towards the campfire. He takes care to step over Jecra’s little drawings and find an empty spot next to his long eared friend to sit. “Why do you ask?”

“No real reason! I was just thinking about home and my wife… I was wondering if any of you had a special someone you’d like to go home to.” The lady knight shrugs, smiling as she thinks of her wife. She longs to go home, but she knows she has a duty here to fight against Nightmare.

Yamikage glances up at her and, for once, his expression seems soft. “I suppose I have been in love. Perhaps I still am, but it’s not something I could pursue. Not currently at least. Under different circumstances… Perhaps.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that! If we fight hard, we can end this war and you’ll get to go home and have your dream romance!” Jecra chirps, grinning at the ninja. Yamikage raises a brow, making a face that Jecra simply can’t read. “I never said it was someone back home.”

Jecra, caught off guard, stumbles over himself trying to respond, “Are you-.. Wait, you’re in love with...? Is it another soldier--”

“ _Anyway,_ Garlude,” Yamikage interrupts, speaking rather loudly to keep Jecra from continuing. “You mentioned your wife, what is she like?”

“My wife is wonderful! So sweet and caring, she’s my queen. She loves to garden… She grew a lot of roses before our daughter, Silica, was born, but nowadays she grows sunflowers. Wouldn’t want our little girl hurting herself on the roses' thorns… She also loves to bake, but even she admits she’s not very good at it. She tries her hardest, though! I adore that. Our daughter looks just like her, so I’m hoping Silica takes after her kind heart…” Garlude looks skyward longingly, her mind filled with thoughts about her home, her wife, her daughter. Oh, how she misses them.

Shaking her head lightly, Garlude turns to Jecra. “So, what about you? Ever been in love?" She has a playful glint in her eyes as she asks, with a grin, "Or maybe you're _currently_ in love?”

Jecra looks at her like a deer caught in headlights, his ears folding down anxiously as a light blush spreads across his face. He looks down at his little dirt drawings and fidgets. “Maybe, maybe not…” He sounds guilty, which causes Meta Knight to smirk at him. “That sounds like a ‘yes’, Jecs. Care to tell us about it?” The blue knight nudges his friend playfully.

“Wouldn’t you like to know! But, I never said I am so there! Besides, even if I was in love, why would I wanna tell any of you who I’m in love with?” Jecra asks defensively, crossing his arms.

“Well, because we’re your best friends and that’s what you do. You tell your best friends who you like. And based on your reaction, it seems like you’re in deep. Come on, we won’t judge you for it. Unless you’re in love with Yami, then we’re most _definitely_ going to judge you.”

“Well, dang! Now I _really_ can’t tell you guys who it is!” Jecra laughs, glancing towards the rather irritated ninja among them. Yamikage rolls his eyes, scoffing, “If it were me, I might have to transfer out of this troop. You’re too cheerful for my liking.”

“Aw, too bad~! Mr. Shadow could use some light in his life and I happen to have a pretty sunny disposition. But, if you’d rather wallow in the dark don’t let me keep you!”

“You know, stars are brightest right before they die. Watch yourself, Jecra.”

“Alright you two, save your lover’s quarrel for later,” Garlude chuckles, turning her attention to the only one of them who hasn’t answered yet. “Meta?”

The blue knight hums thoughtfully, his eyes tracing the lines of the constellations in the dirt. Following the drawings up to their owner, Meta studies Jecra’s face with a smile. His gaze softens and he hesitates, not wanting to look away from his friend. “I suppose I am currently. Although, I have to say, I didn’t think I’d find someone to love all the way out here. Now, if only I was brave enough to make a move.” Meta shrugged, his eyes dropping back to the ground.

“Aw, don’t worry, Meta! You’ll manage someday!” Jecra grins at the shorter man. He smacks his hand onto Meta’s shoulder, startling the blue knight. “I have complete faith in you.”

Garlude and Yamikage exchange looks of disbelief. It had been clear, at least to them, that Meta was referring to Jecra himself. With his gentle gaze and loving smile, the way he hesitated so that he’d get to look at Jecra for a second longer, yes, it was _very clear._

Meta snorts, making a face somewhere between confusion and amusement. “Yes, _thank you,_ Jecra. I’m _glad_ you believe in me.” He reaches up to his shoulder to place his hand over Jecra’s, resisting the temptation to outright hold the taller man’s hand. Garlude runs a hand down her face, unsure of what to think. Is Jecra really that oblivious? _Surely_ not. But, then again... Jecra isn't the brightest crayon in the shed, so it shouldn't be so surprising.

“You’ll have to keep us updated on that confession, Meta.” She says with a laugh.

“Yes, please let us know how _that_ goes.” Yamikage scoffs as he shakes his head, prompting a glare from his blue-clad comrade. With a sigh, Meta leans back onto his hands “Well, whatever. Right now, who has time for love anyway?”


End file.
